


Wear Green

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty months, 22 days ago, Pansy did as her mother asked. This year would be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouslyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/gifts).



> Written for curiouslyfic who knows what the pairing is, and for Drabble Day prompt 'Mother Knows Best'.

Pansy thought masturbating in the shower was probably the most depressing thing ever. She knew boys did it because it was oh, so convenient, but honestly? She ended up standing – fine, sprawling - in the in the shower, water bouncing off the back wall and his name still echoing in the small space. And then there was the crushing realisation that even after a year or two - twenty months, 22 days, her brain helpfully supplied - his was still the only face she saw in her fantasies, his name the only one she cried out.

At least the shower meant that when she opened her eyes and realised she was alone, the tears washed away easily.

She turned off the water and stepped out, eyeing her outfit for the night. New Year's Eve. New beginnings. Resolutions. There was an invitation on the fridge, and Pansy decided it sounded far more fun than the formal to-do at the Malfoy's that her mother insisted she attend. Attending the Malfoy affair two years ago had been the beginning of the end of the best thing that ever happened to her.

 _Wear green, if you want to say 'yes'_ , was scribbled on the bottom of the parchment. Pansy didn't know what the question was any more, but there was not very much she'd deny the man who was asking. She ignored the crimson robes her mother had chosen and pulled on a denim skirt and an emerald green top – Muggle clothes she only ever wore with him – and apparated to Diagon Alley.

The party was well underway; Pansy had been procrastinating on leaving for the Manor for a long time. Enough alcohol had been flowing that no one even looked up to see the snake creeping into the lion's den. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was full to overflowing with people, and the fireworks darting between revellers only added to the confusion. She threaded through the crowd, heading for the stairs where she'd be able to look down and hopefully find the familiar mop of red hair.

She searched fruitlessly, and it was getting close to midnight when he finally found her.

"Did you know what you were saying yes to?" he whispered against her ear as his hard body pressed against her back.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still saying yes."

"That's a lot of trust."

"I know."

She felt, more than heard, his zip being pulled down, and then her skirt was hiked over her hips and his cock was slipping inside her. She felt full, complete, in a way she hadn't since her mother decided he was all wrong.

"Fuck, Pans. You feel exactly the same. You feel like mine."

"I am," she gasped into the air above the crowd. He heard, despite the noise, and slammed into her with a growl.

She hadn't even seen his face yet, hadn't turned around to kiss him, but she _knew_ this lean torso pressing against her back. Knew the large hand kneading a breast and the long fingers circling her clit. She knew the tongue that traced her earlobe and the mouth that started spilling filth into her ear.

"So fucking tight around my cock, Pansy. Like your cunt's aching for me. Are you aching for me, Pansy? Have you been dreaming of this every day for the last two years?"

Her skirt was pulled up and if anyone looked, they'd be able to see her hanging over the railing. They'd know she hadn't worn knickers tonight, and that a long-fingered Weasley twin was frigging her clit and about to send her over the edge to oblivion. His hips moved hard and fast, slamming into her with the same desperation she'd been feeling since she walked out.

"Have you been dreaming of _me_?" he asked.

"Yes! Fuck, George, _yes_!"

And she was clenching and pulsing and pulling him with her to oblivion, just like she'd done so many times before, and when she shouted his name he was there with that familiar growled _'Pansy'_ and strong arms tight around her waist. The crowd below was cheering for them, and it took her a second to realise it was midnight and her cry had been lost in the din.

"Happy New Year," he murmured, and she pulled away so she could turn in his arms. "No ball tonight?"

She leant up to kiss him and put all her yeses for the rest of their lives into that kiss.

"My mother doesn't know best."


End file.
